This invention relates generally to computer networks and, more particularly, to the detection of routing transients in a computer network.
Communication in a computer network involves the exchange of data between two or more entities interconnected by communication links and subnetworks. These entities are typically software programs executing on hardware computer platforms, such as end stations and intermediate stations. An example of an intermediate station may be a switch or router which interconnects the communication links and subnetworks to enable transmission of data between the end stations. The stations typically communicate by exchanging discrete packets or frames of data according to predefined protocols. In this context, a protocol consists of a set of rules defining how the stations interact with each other.
Most networks are typically organized as a series of hardware and software levels or xe2x80x9clayersxe2x80x9d within each station. These layers interact to format data for transfer between, e.g., a source station and a destination station communicating over the network. Specifically, predetermined services are performed on the data as it passes through each layer and the layers communicate with each other by means of the predefined protocols. This layered design permits each layer to offer selected services to other layers using a standardized interface that shields those layers from the details of actual implementation of the services.
Modern communications architectures are organized as such layered designs. The Internet communications architecture is an example of a layered architecture represented by four layers which are termed, in ascending interfacing order, the network interface, internetwork, transport and application layers. These layers are arranged to form a protocol stack in each communicating node of the network. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic block diagram of prior art Internet protocol stacks 125 and 175 used to transmit data between a source station 110 and a destination station 150, respectively, of a network 100. As can be seen, the stacks 125 and 175 are physically connected through a communications channel 180 at the network interface layers 120 and 160. For ease of description, the protocol stack 125 will be described.
In general, the lower layers of the communications stack provide internetworking services and the upper layers, which are the users of these services, collectively provide common network application services. The transport layer 114 serves as the boundary between the network-specific elements and the application-specific elements. The transport layer""s fundamental service is to move a user""s data from its source to its destination over a communication path using the internetwork subsystem. The application layer 112 provides services suitable for the different types of applications using the network.
The lower network interface layer 120 of the Internet architecture addresses protocols that occupy physical and datalink sublayers of layer 120. The physical layer 126 is concerned with the actual transmission of signals across the communication channel and the datalink layer is responsible for transmission of data from one station to another. The primary network layer protocol of the Internet architecture is the Internet protocol (IP) contained within the internetwork layer 116. IP is primarily a connectionless network protocol that relies on transport protocols for end-to-end reliability. An example of such a reliable transport mechanism is the transmission control protocol (TCP) contained within the transport layer 114.
Data transmission over the network 100 therefore consists of generating data in, e.g., sending process 104 executing on the source station 110, passing that data to the application layer 112 and down through the layers of the protocol stack 125, where the data are sequentially formatted as a frame for delivery onto the channel 180 as bits. Those frame bits are then transmitted over an established connection of channel 180 to the protocol stack 175 of the destination station 150 where they are passed up that stack to a receiving process 174. Data flow is schematically illustrated by solid arrows.
Although actual data transmission occurs vertically through the stacks, each layer is programmed as though such transmission were horizontal. That is, each layer in the source station 110 is programmed to transmit data to its corresponding layer in the destination station 150, as schematically shown by dotted arrows. To achieve this effect, each layer of the protocol stack 125 in the source station 110 typically adds information (in the form of a header field) to the data frame generated by the sending process as the frame descends the stack. At the destination station 150, the various encapsulated headers are stripped off one-by-one as the frame propagates up the layers of the stack 175 until it arrives at the receiving process.
As noted, each layer of the protocol stack offers selected services to other layers; one such service is a connectionless service. This network service is generally implemented by a network layer protocol, an aspect of which involves the routing of packets from the source station to the destination station. In particular, this aspect of the internetwork layer concerns the algorithms and protocols used by routers when cooperating to calculate paths through a network topology. A routing algorithm is that portion of the network layer software responsible for determining an output communication link (i.e., an egress) over which an incoming packet should be transmitted. An example of a conventional routing algorithm is the Dijkstra algorithm and an example of a conventional network layer routing protocol is a link state routing protocol.
According to this latter protocol, each router constructs a link state packet (LSP) comprising information, such as a list of neighboring nodes adjacent to the router, sufficient to generate a complete map of the topology of the network. As defined herein, the term xe2x80x9cneighborxe2x80x9d denotes a neighboring router. The LSP is then forwarded to all other routers of the network over, e.g., a plurality of interconnected local area networks (LANs). Each of these other routers stores only the most recently received LSP from the forwarding router in its LSP database. Armed with updated maps, the routers may compute shortest paths to destination stations using a conventional routing algorithm; the computed paths are then stored in forwarding tables of the routers. Examples of link state routing protocols are the intermediate system to intermediate system (IS-IS) protocol defined by the International Standards Organization (ISO), the open shortest path first (OSPF) protocol defined by the Internet protocol (IP) community and the NetWare link services protocol (NLSP) defined by Novell, Inc.
Use of link state routing in conjunction with hop-by-hop forwarding may result in formation of transient (i.e., temporary) forwarding loops. Routing transients typically arise when there is a change in the topology of a network. For example in response to a network topology change, each router updates its routing information and re-calculates shortest paths between the router and a destination station. This newly updated information is then transmitted to the other routers in the network. While the other routers propagate the updated information throughout the network and re-calculate their forwarding tables, there is a possibility that routers possessing inconsistent routing information may forward packets back to a previous sender of the packets, thus creating forwarding loops. The present invention is directed to an approach that enables detection of the occurrence of forwarding loops.
Conventional link state routing protocols, such as OSPF and IS-IS, generally do not provide mechanisms for suppressing such forwarding loops during routing transients. In order to limit the amount of network resources consumed by such transient forwarding loops, each packet may carry hop-count (e.g., time-to-live) information in a conventional network layer header of the packet. When a router forwards the packet, it decrements the hop-count information and when a router receives the packet with the hop-count information equal to zero, it discards the packet.
An approach that enables limiting of the amount of networking resources consumed by transient forwarding loops without relying on each router to decrement hop-count information is described in an Internet-Draft publication titled ARIS: Aggregate Route-Based IP Switching by Richard Woundy et al. of International Business Machines Corp, November 1996. This publication discloses a mechanism which uses conventional link state routing protocols as the basis for switching IP datagrams by the addition of the ARIS protocol that establishes switched paths through a network. The ARIS protocol guarantees that asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) virtual circuit (VC) loops are prevented even in the presence of transient IP routing loops by using an integrated switch router (ISR) identification (xe2x80x9cISR IDxe2x80x9d) list.
Specifically, each ISR in a VC establishment path appends its own unique ISR ID to each establishment message it forwards. In this way, an ISR is able to determine the path a message has traversed and can ensure that no loops are formed. Further, if an ISR modifies or deletes an egress due to an IP route change, the ISR must unsplice any established upstream VC from the downstream VC. Such unsplicing forces inbound traffic to be forwarded at the IP network layer so that transient IP routing loops cannot produce VC loops.
Another approach directed to solving the problem of suppressing forwarding loops during routing transients is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,092, titled Synchronization Mechanism for Link State Packet Routing by Stuart R. Soloway et al. This patent discloses a method of providing loop free and shortest path routing of data packets in a network of switches through modifications to known LSP routing protocols.
Specifically, a switch uses a received LSP to compute a forwarding table and informs neighboring switches of a routing change. The switch discards subsequent packets whose path would be affected by the routing change. Discarding of packets continues until the switch receives notification from each adjacent switch affected by the routing change that all affected routing paths have been re-calculated and the forwarding table of each affected switch has been updated. While adjacent switches may temporarily contain inconsistent LSP databases and possibly inconsistent forwarding tables, looping of data packets is prevented. Thus, the objective of Soloway is to essentially synchronize LSP databases across the network and data packets are discarded until that objective is achieved.
The mechanism in Soloway by which a switch informs the neighboring switches of the routing change, and by which the switch receives notification of those switches"" affected by the routing change, is a Ready Announcement. The Ready Announcement is substantially a LSP that is modified to include an announcement bit which, when asserted true, indicates to all receivers that the Ready Announcement has been used to re-compute a forwarding table of the sending switch. Distribution of a modified LSP over the network results in relatively xe2x80x9cslowxe2x80x9d convergence of the patent""s objective; that is, processing of the Ready Announcement consumes substantial time and overhead to determine inconsistencies of LSP databases.
The invention comprises a technique for efficiently detecting inconsistencies in forwarding databases of a router and its neighbor during routing transients in a computer network. Specifically, the technique enables is the router to detect when its view of a computed path to a destination station is inconsistent (in a way that may indicate potential transient forwarding loops) with the view of its neighbor along that path. Upon detecting such an inconsistent state, the router invokes one of a plurality of forwarding mechanisms with respect to a packet intended for the destination station to either suppress forwarding loops that may arise during the transients or to limit the amount of network resources such loops may consume.
In the illustrative embodiment, the novel detection technique comprises a control component and a forwarding component. During execution of the control component, each of the router and neighbor compute a shortest path and hop-count parameter to the destination, and store the computed path and parameter in their respective augmented forwarding information databases (FIBxe2x80x2). Upon detecting a change in the hop-count parameter stored in the FIBxe2x80x2, the neighbor sends an update message to all of its neighbors, including the router that views the neighbor as its next-hop (NH) neighbor with respect to the destination. In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the update message contains a tuple comprising an address prefix associated with the computed path to the destination station and the hop-count parameter associated with that path to the destination. Notably, the hop-count parameter contained in the update message is a value representing the number of routers between the router originating the message and the last router within the same routing hierarchy (e.g., OSPF area) as the originating router along the computed path to the destination station (where the path is determined by the originating router).
In response to receiving the update message from its NH neighbor, the router (i) either discards all packets intended for the destination that are queued for transmission to the NH neighbor, or decrements a time-to-live or lifetime entry of an conventional network layer header of each packet and (ii) returns an acknowledgement message comprising the same tuple contained in the update message. The router then compares the NH view of the computed path, i.e., the hop-count value contained in the update message received from the NH neighbor, with its own view, i.e., the hop-count value contained in its FIBxe2x80x2. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, if the hop-count value in the update message is less than the FIBxe2x80x2 hop-count value, the router""s view of the path is consistent with the NH neighbor""s view and the packet may be sent to the destination station.
On the other hand, if the update message hop-count value is not less than the FIBxe2x80x2 hop-count value, the router""s view of the computed path is inconsistent with its NH neighbor""s view. As a result, the forwarding component of the detection technique is invoked. According to this aspect of the invention, the packet may be discarded by the router or, alternatively, forwarded along the path but only after decrementing the time-to-live or lifetime entry of the conventional network layer header of the packet. These alternatives are invoked by the router for as long as the database inconsistency persists, thus avoiding persistent looping during the transients.
Advantageously, the inventive technique either completely eliminates or contains the amount of looping that occurs during routing transients. In addition, the invention may operate in an environment where decrementing time-to-live (hop-count) on every packet may be undesirable or infeasible.